ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Glavoid
Shells Can someone pls spam this guy? And check everything he/she can? I want to know what he is and such and if it does drops those shells. I need them, and i want them better yesterday than tomorrow D:. My kind regards ^^/ --- Honestly, this is a pretty simple fight should you get positioning correct, and as long as people are paying attention. Killed with MNK MNK RDM WHM COR WAR BLM THF with very little difficulty. Could easily have done it with less. MNKs had Razed Ruin/Sanguine Scythe Atmas, mages had Minikin Monstrosity/Allure. Pulled Glavoid to the SE to the slopes at J-6. The MNKs and WAR positioned themselves so that Glavoid was up top, and they were just below it, but still within melee range, like the crude diagram below: _ Glavoid Melee _/ This way Gorge and Disgorge were a complete non-issue. Melees turned of course when it TPed. Due to the hate reset from Blood Weapon, we kept both MNKs on it fulltime. Due to it's erratic nature with nukes, we quickly decided to not bother nuking at any stage during the fight. Enough times the chatlog would look something like this which basically slowed us down: Glavoid starts casting Stonega IV. BLM starts casting Blizzard IV. Stonega IV hits MNK for x damage. Glavoid starts casting Slowga. Blizzard IV recovers 2000HP. Only things to watch out for really is it's Absorb move. If Glavoid moves out of position the priority is to get him back in place and dispel him ASAP. If your positioning is correct Gorge and Disgorge will not hit a single person. *THe above strategy did NOT work for me, just now I ate a Disgorge with perfect positioning as described. Stephanox 06:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) A vastly overexaggerated fight in terms of difficulty. Really not that bad if you're prepared. Best of luck! Crysten 15:03, December 5, 2010 (UTC) **If you have a BRD with at least 2 AF3+2 pieces, Earth Carol II will completely nullify disgorge and thus your positioning is irrelevant as long as melee are within range of carol. Can be trio'd BLU+BRD+RDM fairly easily. He's a completely joke with carol. Really kinda disappointing.--Billzey 09:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) --- Should we add regurgitated wings as a drop? From the description it seems clear that he drops them. --Fledrel 16:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It seems likely that Reguritated Wings drop from Glavoid, given the pattern of other two Quest/Mission NMs, but I'd say hold off adding it to the page until some confirmation comes forward.--Mooffins 01:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) In the item description for regurgitated wings it said they were retrieved from the glavoid, it must not have agreed with the worms stomach or some such. Seems unlikely we will discover it drops from something else. --Josephpate 02:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Ya, regurgitated wing most likely. Also, I call BS on him being level 75- how does that not have a verification flag? --JoQuo711 05:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I call BS on it being 75 also so I went ahead and tossed the verification tag in. Hitoma 11:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hitoma 11:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) After a great deal of searching and reading forums as to the NM's people have been killing. I added Regurgitated Wings to the drop list, but put a verification tag as well, until certain. ---Fledrel Killed this last night with alliance. It dropped two Glavoid Shells and the Tokon Hachimaki, but no Regurgitated Wings (or Brisk Mask ;;) --Jhubsch 13:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on kill but uh.... basic alliance pt setup? Mage heavy? DD heavy? what are we talkin here... Donwu 03:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can the person use key items popping this NM confirm this? Do you lose all your collected key item upon popped? Do you get to keep these key items? It looks to me getting key items is such a big pain >< Chichicha 10:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) You lose Key items used when popping any Abyssea NMs that require them. Lost full set of Kulkulkan keys popping Kulkulkan for example. Lunaretic 17:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) estimated drop rate on regurgitated wings? can he drop 2? is he gauranteed to drop 1? --Josephpate 02:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) no guarantee on wings without !! proc for synth mats. No idea what rate is with !! proc for synth mats. Two tanks and an extra body stand in front of glavoid. They should turn around when glavoid readies a TP move so they don't heal it as much. Blood weapon will reset hate, so tanks will need to have a plan to spike hate such as cure cheats (cancel hp buff and cure self) or saving TP. Job abilities and 2hours might be down since glavoid kills your ja recast with one of its moves. And TP can be lost if glavoid strips your equipment. Have macros for requipping everything. smns sit inside it from the opposite side with their garudas out (not autoattacking) and their fingers on their predator claws macros. When glavoid starts casting magic, smns hit their bloodpact macro and then put away garuda. Melee can do the same thing with WS by standing inside engaged and facing backwards until glavoid starts casting magic. Attacking like this should reduce the number of times you accidentally heal glavoid. Slowga is a really fast cast so you need to be quick. When it absorbs buffs, rebuff tanks and dispel it like crazy. Stonega IV can be interrupted by the bloodpacts, but it might be worth having one stunner stun it if the smns aren't ready (especially right at the pull) or their bloodpacts are down. You probably don't want to stun stonega IV if the smns are bloodpacting. BLU/WAR + RDM/WHM can duo him very easily. I (BLU) don't engage glavoid at all and just use physical spells to bring him down. This way, there's no chance you'll ever heal him. With Earth Wyrm atma and barstonra you will resist slowga about 95% of the time. His quake and stonega iv did 40-50 to me about 80% of the time. I'm sure you could engage him if you want, but as I was dual boxing the RDM, I found it easier just to stay disengaged. The only issue with this strategy is the hate reset. The RDM needs to be very careful with hate. I found it easier to not cure myself at all with the RDM and only use them for buffs. I just voked after he used blood weapon and got hate back easily. If you get unlucky and he uses dessication before he 2-hours, just be ready to magic fruit the RDM for hate. Disgorge did 600 every time so that was not an issue.--Billzey 03:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand how you were only taking 600~ damage from Disgorge with full buffs + Atma of the Earth Wyrm i was nearly getting one shotted and actually did get one shotted one of the times taking 2251 damage, what other atmas were you using? gear? BLU/RDM, WAR/SAM & WHM/BLM Blu (me) used Atma of a Future Fabulous, Minikin Monstrosity & Razed Ruins. WAR Used FF, RR & VV. Used head butt on Gorge/Disgorge with WHM stunning disgorge if possisble. ws and used blu physical spells when glavoid using magic, turned when he used abilitys v.easy killed for over 100 shells with 2 deaths only (Usually the THF when he was available as he didn't have Future Fabulous) --Triquarter-Shiva was Alexander 14:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) =Hate Reset= *Regarding Blood Weapon's hate reset: it seems having two tanks on it nullifies any potential problems. He just attacks the other tank. Haxan7 02:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Soloable By PUP/NIN Glavoid soloable with little difficulty by PUP90/NIN45 utilizing Burattinaios and RNG Automaton (WHM head) with Pet PDT-%/MDT-% gear. Strategy: Make sure Strobe/Auto-Repair Kit I & II/Steam Jacket/Mana Jammer I & II are equipped at the very least. Pop Glavoid put your pet on him and kite to Conflux 5 and let him go to work. I like to keep a light/wind/dark maneuver up, thought I do cycle in fire maneuver for hate keeping. Pretty much your only goal is to keep your pets HP locked in between 25% & 50% HP. This will make sense by understanding the atmas listed below. Things to Note:'''Glavoid absorbs physical damage when TPing so pull back your pet to prevent healing Glavoid. Also make sure to remove the diseased effect from your pet after Slaverous Gale, as it reduces his TP. Also when hate swaps at under 50% from 2hr use Ventriloquy to put him back on your pet or just switch to EVA set and tank him. '''Useful Atma: Atma of the Winged Gloom/Atma of the Ducal Guard/Atma of the Sea Daughter If you have any questions on details feel free to shoot me a tell in-game or via ffxiclopedia. ~Happy Soloing~ About a 40min fight! --NezhaOfFenrir 11:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Soloable By BST/DNC Glavoid soloable with some difficulty by BST99/DNC45 with Caring Kiyomaro. I used familiar at the start and once used Zealous Snort. This would have been fairly easy with a little more care taken, but because I didn't keep on cures for Kiyomaro a second was needed. It shouldn't have taken more than 3 pet food thetas total. Staying towards the back, I had Kiyomaro snarl whenever I got hate. The biggest problem is that you occasionally need to deal with the Vermes Carnium or Minhocao joining in.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 19:59, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Glavoid turns to face the person with top hate, unlike minhocao, so dodging disgorge is difficult. The earth carol II comment needs to be removed due to the BRD AF3+2 set being nerfed/fixed. Gorge is AOE radial and the damage is spread like 1000 needles. Disgorge is a fan/cone in front of glavoid's face and the damage is spread like 1000 needles. The damage increases as its hp decreases. Stun resist isn't an issue if you're only stunning stonega IV and disgorge. Less people attacking is often better. Two DD tanks who know when to turn around and WS only during spellcasting do enough damage and help keep glavoid off the mages when hate gets reset. *This is wrong. I did glavoid RDM+BLU and disgorge did exactly 750 to me every time. It has nothing to do with how much HP he has. It has to do with how much you've healed him. Also Earth Carol II can still nullify disgorge completely, just at a lower rate. Before the update it was 100%.--Billzey 00:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) +2 drops fought him after the update dropped 1 stone of balance with no yellow Xariamaru 06:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Most definitely drops Card of Balance and Stone of Balance. Updated main page to reflect. Dropped 1 of each with Yellow proc. Unsure if he can drop more than 1 of either. Tagrineth 07:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Stun Disgorge and this fight is a joke. Does anyone know if Gorge/Disgorge works also like 1k needles where damage is based on how many people can absorb it? It seems that way to me but I am not 100% sure. Gorge Going into this fight I didn't know much about Gorge. I was solo tanking on THF/WAR with a friend stunning Disgorge. The regular gorge in the first 5 times I tanked this mob were a non-issue, and then suddenly, regular Gorge hit's me for around 3000 damage, killing me instantly. I don't know what caused it to spike so high, but be aware that this can happen and plan accordingly. Ever since I bring another BLM friend who just stuns Gorge, and a DRK friend that stuns Disgorge. TL;DR: Gorge can hit for 3000+ damage on a single target. By the way, THF/WAR with RR/GH/SS destroys this guy. Regular 3500-4500 Eviscerations. Easy Solo 99NIN/DNC Fairly easy solo for nin/dnc as long as you pay attention, stun stonega IV and sponge gorge/ disgorge with migawari. You could stun gorge/disgorge also but he does build resistance to stun eventually so may be risky post 25%. Iga body +2 for migawari isn't necessary, kannagi helps but is not necessary, the fight can be done with standard gear (i used tp gear the entire time) his acc is bad, very very bad Try NOT to feed it HP when its TPing as this increases his stoneskin effect, and if you sense a TP incomming and aren't prepared for it (e.g migawari timer is down and hes mid blood weapon with tp ready for use) then kite, gorge and disgorge especially have poor range, you might get lucky. Also if you can, bring a THF for TH, the odds of getting 2 shells to drop solo is roughly 30%, with TH thats boosted to 80%ish. Considering how long it takes to farm the pop for this guy it's definitely worth it to find a thf Atmas: Apoc, RR, Mounted Champion Capped Evasion, Parrying, Ninjutsu Merits: Full Eva, Full Ninjutsu (not necessary) Soloed as 99THF/DNC Similar to above poster, used Apoc, RR, Mounted Champion. Have capped evasion and nearly capped parrying, but gear is just sparks plus a skirmish weapon (and Abyssea-era TH gear). Just watch your stuns, honestly. I stunned everything - TP moves and Quake II, Stonega 4. Ran away when flourish was on cooldown. Even if you do miss one and get oneshot, you can RR up and keep fighting pretty easily, he still won't hit you. I never had a stun that resisted, but did have a Disgorge that seemed to go off instantly. --Myrid (talk) 20:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) 99 SMN/RDM Solo iLvl 114 - Pretty easy fight, but longer than I expected it to be. To be honest, I didn't stun anything and was barely scratched by this guy. I summoned Ifrit and used 5 Trusts. Glavoid appears to follow a certain pattern: spell, spell, TP move. Since I wasn't nuking, the only time I had to worry about feeding him HP was when he was readying a TP move. As soon as he started casting his second spell, I disengaged and waited until he used his TP move, then I attacked again. The timing is tricky with Trusts because they might unleash weapon skills at the wrong time, but it's possible to complete this fight with them. When Glavoid was down to the last 15% (and I had 5 minutes remaining in the zone), I popped Astral Conduit and carefully used Flaming Crush.